Secrets
by LilBitOBantar
Summary: When Elena and Damon come together during an extraordinary event, will someone still stop them from being together? Or can they fight the new evil? Slight spoilers for S3, rating may change DELENA! :D


_Hey there guys. I'm very sorry that I have been very negligent in my writing this year. But I can honestly say that I have a very good reason, and when you are in a deep depression you find it very hard to care about life around you, less write about it. I'm sure a few of you may have experienced it yourselves? And if not then I promise that you will never have to kno__w the awfulness of it. The pain, the loss, of yourself. So I have decided to fight, and write and keep myself afloat through it. And I thank anyone who reads this story, whether you review or not, I am still grateful. Anyway on with the story :) x_

Secrets

Elena strolled into the boarding house, after weeks of Stefan's exit with Klaus, she had finally decided to dump her depressed mode and come and visit Damon, who was kind of her BFF as of late, seeing as she was completely ignoring everyone's attempts to reach her. She smiled secretly to herself, _Damon? My BFF, ha if someone had said that to me a year ago I would have laughed in their face! Yeah well you never thought you'd fall for him either did you? _Spoke a sly, little voice in the back of her mind. She was disturbed at how much it sounded like Katherine, but pushed it to the back of her mind as she walked through to the lounge.

She smiled to herself as she looked around; she had been away from this house for a while and had almost forgotten the grandness of the interior décor. But still she wandered around as if she had lived here all her life.

"Damon?" She called. "Damon, are you here?" No reply was her answer. She ran upstairs and stuck her head round the door of his room. No Damon. Frowning, she went and looked in Stefan's room, as she knew that she had happened upon Damon in there when she was looking for Stefan before. No Damon. She was starting to get a bit worried. If he wasn't home, Damon normally called or text her saying where he was going and when he would be back. She quickly checked back downstairs. First, she checked the Kitchen. No Damon. Then down in the Cellar. No Damon. She went back up the stairs to check all the on suites in case he had been in there the whole time. But as she was just entering Damon's room, she heard a noise. A soft crooning sound that sounded like music, and then she heard Damon's voice.

**I need another story,**

**Something to get off my chest,**

**My life gets kind of boring,**

**Need something that I can confess,**

Elena was puzzled. Where on earth was the sound coming from? And how come she had never known he could sing so beautifully before? She quickly forgot her thoughts as she heard his voice again.

**Till all my sleeves are stained red,**

**From all the truth that I've said,**

**Come by it honestly I swear,**

**Thought you saw me wink****? No,**

**I've been on the brink so,**

Elena's eyes widened as she heard these words. She could almost feel the emotions he was letting out seep into her skin. It was almost as if… no, it couldn't be, but she could almost swear that, it was as if, the words were meant for her.

**So tell me what you want to hear,**

**Something that'll like those ears,**

**I'm sick of all the insincere,**

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away,**

**This time,**

**Don't need another perfect lie,**

**Don't care if critics ever jump in line,**

'**Cos I'm gonna give all my secrets away,**

Elena felt her eyes prick, like she almost wanted to cry. The emotions pouring out of the walls were overwhelming her, almost drowning her. And, though she did not know why, her feet started to carry her to tapestry on the wall in front. As she reached it, Elena lifted it up from the wall and was shocked to reveal a hidden door behind it. As she put her hand against it, she could almost feel the vibrations of the music against it as Damon's voice began to singing again.

**My God,**

**Amazing how we got this far,**

**It's like were chasing all those stars,**

**Who drive the**** shiny big black cars?**

**And everyday I see the news,**

**All the problems that we could solve,**

**And when a situation rises,**

**Just write it into an album,**

**And send it straight to gold,**

**I don't really like my flow,**

**Oh, so,**

She smiled at the thought of them fighting the problems of the town together; in fact she just smiled at the thought of them together. She smiled as an image of them laughing together in Atlanta floated through her brain. She missed those times, where she could just sit back and laugh, hang with a friend, and not care about the word for 5 minutes.

**Tell me what you want to hear,**

**Something that'll like those ears,**

**I'm sick of all the insincere,**

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away,**

**This time,**

**Don't need another perfect lie,**

**Don't care if critics ever jump in line,**

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away,**

Elena slid down the door frame and sat, knees bent on the floor. She leaned her head against the wooden frame and closed her eyes surrendering herself to the beautiful sound that was, Damon Salvatore's voice. She sighed deeply as it continued.

**Got no reason got no shame,**

**Got no family I can blame,**

**Just don't let me disappear,**

**Imma tell you everything,**

As Elena sat there completely immersed in the beautiful voice behind the door, she did not realise that the figure on the inside was starting to move around, and that the sound was coming dangerously closer to the door.

**So tell me what you want to hear,**

**Something that'll like those ears,**

**I'm sick of all the insincere,**

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away,**

**This time,**

**Don't need another perfect lie,**

**Don't care if critics ever jump in line,**

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away,**

As Elena was still sitting there in a complete dream world, she had noticed that Damon had opened the door and was staring at her while he sang the last lines softly,

**So tell me what you want to hear,**

**Something that will like those ears,**

**Sick of all the insincere,**

**I'm gonna give all my secrets away,**

**This time,**

**Don't need another perfect lie,**

**Don't care if critics ever jump in line,**

**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away.**

As he finished his song, he knelt down next to Elena. Of course he had known she was there the whole time, but he had to let her know how he felt, in an unconscious way. And he knew she could feel every emotion that he sent at her through the song.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. Terrified that when she opened her eyes he would have to endure another rejection from the woman he loved. But a smile appeared on Elena's floorless face, and her long lashes opened to reveal her beautiful, doe like eyes. They sparkled at him as her smile widened and she leaned forward and kissed him, tenderly, but lovingly on the lips. He responded immediately and they stayed that way for a long second, until Elena pulled away to look into his eyes again, the brown burning into the blue.

"Damon Salvatore, I love you. I choose you and no one else, and I will love you till the end of time." Elena sighed simply but with eyes full of emotion and meaning. He pulled her close and tears trickled out of his eyes as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair.

"I know. I love you too." Elena smiled.

Then she felt Damon stiffen and the atmosphere changed completely. She looked up at him puzzled.

"Damon? What's wrong?" But he was looking, eyes unmoving, at the door of his room. As Elena followed his gaze, she gasped in shock and huddled closer to Damon. There was Stefan. Standing there in complete shock at what he had walked in on, but going angrier every second, his eyes growing steadily redder and the veins under his eyes growing darker. A growl escaped his throat.

"Damon, Elena, guess what? Daddy's back!" He said with an evil smile crossing his face.

OoOoOoOoO

_So guys? What did you think? Did I come back with a bang? Haha I joke but seriously I'd love to know what you think and if I should continue? But thanks for reading :) x_


End file.
